Even on Tuesday
by fi3fi3
Summary: Tosh has noticed - Jack is very moody on Tuesdays and she decides to find out why. Please review. Enjoy!


**A/N - Hello, i wrote this in an hour so sorry if it sucks. I dont own Torchwood. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tosh liked noticing patterns. She knew that everything had a pattern to it, you just had to look for them. And today, Tuesday 2nd December, she had spotted a new pattern – be it a very, very, strange one.

Jack was always in a bad mood on Tuesdays.

Tosh sat at her desk and watched her boss thoughtfully and, as the rift was quiet today (so by rights, Jack should be in a **good** mood), she decided to make it her mission to find out **why** he was always in a bad mood on Tuesdays.

After half an hour, Tosh had written a new computer program that not only recorded all CCTV footage with Jack appearing in it, but also sorted through all the CCTV footage of every Tuesday for two months picking out the frames which Jack appeared in. It then compared the footage of Jack, analysing his body language and tone of voice, with the footage from all the other days of the week and highlighting any similarities, trends or anomalies. It really was quite a sophisticated piece of software.

While her program was running, Tosh decided to practice her skills in the field, and spy on her boss for a bit. It was after only a few minutes Tosh knew that, to keep track of all these new patterns, she needed to make a list. Finding a scrap of paper in the pocket of her jeans she quickly scribbled down a few points before moving off to follow the way that Ianto (and Jack slouching along behind him) had gone.

_Jack's Tuesday patterns:_

_1. Jack's always in a bad mood – snapping at people, losing his temper, sits at his desk looking sullen, sulking, annoying people (especially Ianto)._

_2. Jack spends a lot of time following Ianto around – looks like a lost puppy, acts as if he's missing out or has been denied something, generally gets in the way, tries to distract Ianto as much as possible._

After spending an hour successfully following her boss around and remaining undetected, Tosh returned to check on how her program was doing. It had finished, placing all files of interest in clearly marked folders according to what was stored in them. She started to sort through them, jotting notes down as she went. No one gave her the slightest bit of attention, Ianto was still in the archives, Jack was there too (although standing back a bit, Ianto had threatened to lock him in the vaults if he kept getting in the way), Gwen had gone home to spend some time with Rhys and Owen was experimenting a new chemical that had come through the rift last week.

Three hours later Gwen was still out, Owen had left the hub to go to his usual bar, Ianto was at his desk sorting through a large pile of files and savouring some peace, Jack was in one of the cells (Ianto having **finally** got fed up of being hassled) and Tosh was sat on the sofa, staring at her list, trying to connect the patterns together in a logical way. Her list now looked like this:

_Jack's Tuesday patterns:_

_1. Jack's always in a bad mood – snapping at people, losing his temper, sits at his desk looking sullen, sulking, annoying people (especially Ianto)._

_2. Jack spends a lot of time following Ianto around – looks like a lost puppy, acts as if he's missing out or has been denied something, generally gets in the way, tries to distract Ianto as much as possible._

_3. Sometime during the morning, Jack and Ianto have some sort of argument – usually before the team arrives, looks as if it always regards the same thing, Ianto's never too bothered (like after a few other arguments__** evidence of other arguments hard to get as they don't seem to happen very often**__)_

_4. Jack keeps __**asking**__ for something – probably something only Ianto can give him (have ruled out sex as they seem to have plenty of that anyway – on all days of the week), Ianto doesn't give Jack what he is asking for - ever._

_5. Jack seems to want to telephone someone – Have several records of Ianto running in and slamming the phone down before Jack has a chance to speak. (doesn't happen all the time, have cross-referenced footage with footage of Ianto when phone incidents occur. After Jack has finished dialling the number which he wishes to call Ianto receives an automated message through his earpiece__** message is recorded in Iantos voice and simply says 'Jack making THE call' **__Have looked up the number being dialled out – is the number for the Prime Ministers private office.)_

_6. The next day, everything goes back to normal – well as normal as things can be in Torchwood._

Tosh was making no headway with linking these patterns, she was going to have to ask Jack and/or Ianto tomorrow (when Jack's in a better mood).

Tosh stood up and crossed the short distance to her desk, slipping her list into her draw. She gathered her things and made her way to the big cog door and jumped as Ianto's voice rang out from Jacks office.

'Jack, how many times? You **can't** call the Prime Minister and ask him to make Tuesday official weekly naked day. That's my final word so PUT THE PHONE DOWN!'

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked it. It was inspired by my friend who decided that Tuesdays were now Jack and Ianto days. YAY Please review.**


End file.
